Mercury Suites (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
The Mercury Suites is a retooled environment for ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer of the Mercury Suites from the first BioShock. Mercury Suites was the home of a majority of the "major players of Rapture", including: Frank Fontaine, Sander Cohen, and Brigid Tenenbaum. Mercury Suites consists of five areas. History Prior to the outbreak of the Civil War, the Mercury Suites served as the home to a number of members of Rapture's upper class. By the time the Civil War began, most of suite's residents had either fled or barricaded their homes. Areas Lower Atrium The Lower Atrium is the ground floor of the Mercury Suites. The south area of the atrium consists of a check-in lobby with a help desk as well as a vending machine located behind the counter. The entrance of a Rapture Metro station can be seen just beyond the metal gates in the lobby. To the left of the vending machine is a corridor leading to two locked apartments, a Machine Gun Turret, and access to a public restroom with a destructible wall that leads to the Medical Suite. The room to the left in the lobby is an empty luggage storage room. The northeast area of the atrium consists of a Machine Gun Turret located behind a barricade of sandbags. The center area of the atrium is occupied by a pagoda that holds an empty elevator shaft. The pagoda spans from the ground floor to the roof of the atrium. The staircases leading to the Upper Atrium are located in the northwest and southeast areas of the lower atrium. Medical Suite Also located in the Lower Atrium, the Medical Suite is located on the opposite side of the destructible wall in the public restroom. The suite consists of two room and a corridor with a vending machine. The first room is the doctors office which consists of a desk and a doorway that connects the office to the second room. The second room is a medical operation room with two patient chairs. Upper Atrium The Upper Atrium(also known as the 1st floor of the suites) is mainly a large open area with walkways lining the ways of the atrium and mostly locked doorways. The south area is mainly a crater that acts as a opening the leads to the check-in lobby below. The apartment door in the east area of the atrium leads to Glamor Suite. The north apartment door leads to the Penthouse Suite. The center of the atrium is occupied by the center pagoda with the (still empty) elevator shaft and a bridge that connects the west walkway to the east walkway. The walkway that lines the walls of the pagoda is occupied by a Grenade Launcher Turret. The 2nd floor of the atrium can only be access by use of the elevator which is out of order. The second floor consists of three balconies. There is a possibility that there was a walkway that lined the walls of the 2nd floor portion of the pagoda that since the north, west, and east balconies do not have guardrails which means the 2nd floor pagoda's walkways and bridge could have been destroyed. The east and west balconies can only been accessed via crawling across the flower boxes on either side of the Penthouse's balcony. Glamor Suite Located in the northeast area of the 1st floor of the upper atrium, the Glamor Suite is a fairly large apartment that consists of three rooms; a small waiting room, a piano room, and a dining room. The waiting room is a small cramped room not big enough to hold more than five people. It is not recommended to stay in the waiting room unless a small group is coordinating some sort of ambush on the people walking through the entrance doorway of the suite. The piano room is a more spacious room with a high ceiling and a windowed semicircle/rotunda that holds a grand piano. The piano room is located between the waiting room and the dining room. The dining room is a long rectangular shaped room that consists of a long dining table, a bookcase, a vending machine, and a air vent that leads to the Penthouse Suite and a vent that leads back into the atrium. The Glamor Suite has two access points, the doorway in the waiting room and the air vent in the dining room. The suite is designed to appear reminiscent of Sander Cohen's apartment. Penthouse Suite Located on the north area of the Upper Atrium's 2nd floor, the Penthouse Suite is by far the largest suite in the Mercury Suites. The Penthouse Suite is the only suite to have a first and second floor. The first floor of the suite consists of two rooms. The first room is the entrance foyer which consists of a main stairway that leads to the second floor, bookcases on both sides of room, a large stuffed bear statue, a doorway on both the east and west sides of the foyer's first floor. The room in the west area of the first floor is a gallery with a vending machine and a Machine Gun Turret. The room in the east area of the first floor is a kitchen which is in a fair amount of disrepair. The kitchen has destructible wall that leads to two air vents, one leading to the Glamor Suite and the other going to the 1st floor of the atrium. The 2nd floor of the suite consists of two rooms. The room in the east area of the first floor is a breached safe room which has a hole left from an explosion that goes to the suites first floor kitchen corridor. The room located in the south area of the suites second floor is a small library/corridor with two doorways which lead to the south balcony on the 2nd floor of the atrium. The balcony has hanging gardens on each side of it that act as makeshift catwalks to access either one of the other two balconies. However, the catwalks usually go completely unnoticed since they are almost completely obscured by shadows. The Penthouse Suite's design was intended to appear reminiscent of Frank Fontaine's suite which was originally located at the top of the elevator/pagoda. Gallery File:RosieMecuryMultiplayerFontaine.jpg|A hostile Rosie in the Penthouse Suite. File:MercuryS Multiplayer Atrium.jpg|Another view of the Upper Atrium. File:Mercury_Suites.jpg|Advertisement for Mercury Suites, seen only in the Multiplayer. Trivia * The Mercury Suites is currently the tallest level in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer without the downloadable maps. The second tallest level is Fontaine's Home for the Poor. Including Rapture Metro Pack, the tallest is Pauper's Drop. *For unknown technical issues, the postcard shown in-game during the loading screens for the Mercury Suites (for all versions) is the one for the Multiplayer Apartment, even if there is actually an image for the level in the game's file (shown above). Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs